Another Blanket Scenario
by yukito the NM Syndromer
Summary: Kai+Tyson shounen-ai Kai and Tyson are stuck in a blizzard with only one blanket. What will they do?


Another Blanket Scenario

yukito

mewprout@yahoo.com

yukito- I'm back with my second shounen-ai fic!

Tyson- I can't believe you're making me do this.

yukito- Hey, if you don't want him, I'll take 'em…

Tyson- Mine! *huggles Kai*

Kai- *looks at yukito and mouths something that looks like 'I will kill you'*

yukito- Uh…. okee…*edges away* On with the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            "You take it."

            "You take it."

            "No, you."

            "I'm not taking it."

            "Neither am I."

Tyson sighed and slumped against the wall. "I'll battle you for it," he declared, holding out his Beyblade. 

Dragoon glinted, eager at the prospect of a battle. Kai looked at him like he was crazy.

            "Yeah, right. We don't have an arena. If we battled without one, we would tear this place up."

Tyson hadn't thought of that. (yukito-But then again, he rarely thinks. *smack* Ow!) 

Bit-Beasts could get pretty violent.

            They had been on vacation in the mountains in some small town up north. Mr. Dickinson

thought it would be good for them to take a break from the tournament. Max, Ray, Kenny, Tyson,

and Kai had been involved in a snowball fight (Kai was really just standing off to the side and dodging stray

snowballs that went his way). One minute, the weather had been fine, and the next, a blizzard rolled in.

Kai and Tyson had been separated from everyone else and had wound up in an abandoned cabin.

It was freezing cold and there was only one blanket. However, both of the boys refused to take it.

            _'It's almost like I'm stuck in a bad spur-of-the-moment shounen-ai story,'  Tyson thought_

to himself. Suddenly, a girl with floppy bunny ears and a wolf's tail appeared. Kai jumped up and Tyson

looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

            "Who the hell are you?!"

            "I'm one of the author's alter-egos. You're going to forget that last thought."

            "What? The one about the shounen-ai story?" Tyson asked.

            "Yeah. That one."

            "And why should I forget it?"

            "Because I'm going to make you." Before Tyson or Kai could ask any more questions,

the strange girl had vanished into thin air.

            "What was that about?" Kai asked.

            "I have no idea…" Tyson replied. 

            "… … …"

            "Damn! What was I thinking about?"

            Tyson and Kai continued to glare at each other, each refusing to take the blanket.

            "I'll battle you for it," Tyson suggested. Kai frowned.

            "You already suggested that."

            "Really? When?"

            "About half an hour ago."

            "Oh…" Tyson muttered.

There was another round of glaring and silence.

            "We could share it," Tyson suggested. Kai gave him the are-you-crazy look for the second

time that day.

            "Yeah, sure," Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson shrugged.

            "Fine."

            "This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends, some people started singing

it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…."

            "TYSON, SHUT UP!" Kai yelled, thoroughly annoyed at this point.

Tyson stared at him, but shut up anyway. _'Jerk.'_

Silence is a mystical thing, isn't it? It's amazing how he always knows to show up when people have

nothing to say to each other. But Silence had to go away again, because Kai said something.

            "Why the hell won't you take the blanket?!" 

Tyson looked up at him. "Because then you would be cold," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kai frowned again. "Well, take it anyway."

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm trying to be nice!" Kai snapped.

            Tyson gasped and feigned shock. "Wow, you _do care about me!" He stared at Kai_

like he was an alien. "Who are you and what have you done to the real Kai?"

Kai blushed. Sometimes he wondered why he liked the kid. Smirking, he picked up

the blanket. He walked over to Tyson and sat behind him, wrapping his arms, and the blanket,

around the shorter boy. This time it was Tyson's turn to blush.

            "What are you doing?!"

            "Sharing the blanket," Kai responded, cool as ever. "Your idea."

Tyson sat there in complete shock for a moment before noticing that Kai was very warm. Very

warm and comfortable. 

Within seconds, Tyson was knocked out, snoring loudly.

            Kai winced as Tyson snored loudly.

            _'Damn you,' he thought, __'I'm practically glomping you and you fall asleep.' _

 Tyson nuzzled against Kai and mumbled something. Kai leaned in closer.

            "Mmmm…Kai…"

Kai jumped back slightly, blushing so hard he could have easily been mistaken for a tomato.

Kai wondered if he could wake up Tyson and find out what he was dreaming about, but then

decided against it.

            "I really need sleep," he mumbled under his breath, getting comfortable.

Before long, two pairs of snoring could be heard. 

Tyson snuggled up to Kai again before muttering, 'Aishiteru, Kai.'

            "ACHOO!" Tyson sneezed loudly before sniffling. Both of them had been found and bought

back, but they had caught a horrible cold between the time they had been arguing over the blanket.

Ray stuck his head in the door.

            "Hey, we're going to get something to eat. You guys want something back?"

Both shook their heads 'no' and Ray left.

            After a moment, Tyson said, "Did you know you're cute when you're asleep and not nagging

people?" before rolling over and falling asleep.

            Kai blushed some more, wondering what Tyson had meant by that.

            "Whatever," he grumbled, deciding not to dwell on it.

"Goodnight, Tyson."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

yukito- Aw, how kawaii!

Kai- … … … Whatever…

Tyson- Now you're acting like Squall. *turns to yukito* What was up with that alter-ego?

yukito- She's No-name. She just kinda popped into my head.

Kai- …No-name…?

yukito- Yep. I have a whole bunch of alter-egos. There's Yushoryu, a magician, Malice, the 

manifestation of all evil, Hope, the manifestation of all good… *rambles on*

Tyson- We should leave now. She could go on about this for hours.

Kai- *nods*

yukito- *starts talking about the people in her head, oblivious to the fact that no one's there*

Up next, a Mariah/Ray story! If I ever get around to writing it…


End file.
